Winter Chalet
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Ça fait quoi Rufus et Reno seuls dans un chalet en pleine montagne? Du yaoi softcore, c'est ce que ça donne.


**Un autre oneshot... Je sais, vous vous dites surement "Pourquoi t'écris des oneshots au lieu de continuer les fanfics que t'avais déjà commencées!?" mais c'est pas de ma faute!!! Mon imagination me dicte des trucs pour un oneshot, j'écris un oneshot! Et puis j'suis dans des impasses dans plusieurs de mes fics... mais bon, ma gueule.**

**C'est tout mignon, comme oneshot, peut-être un peu "guimauve", mais pas bourré de splenda, alors c'est pas si mal. Ça pourrait se passer dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII comme ça pourrait être un AU, j'ai pas trop décidé sur ce point-là. Le couple est très clair, comparé à "Comme le Papillon à la Flamme" où il y avait qu'un indice par personnage dans tout le texte. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Perso, j'ai adoré écrire et relire ce truc.**

**RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR**

_Nos deux corps semblent se muer d'une volonté propre dans l'intimité de notre isolement, créant comme une harmonie des sens qui nous oblige à rester dans le moment présent. Nous sommes seuls dans cette immensité hivernale, deux corps communiquant la même chaleur étouffante. Car nous suffoquons, oui, quand nous n'agissons pas sur ces pensées qui nous hantent tous deux. Une malédiction en soi de par le fait que nous ne pouvons plus nous passer du contact physique de l'autre. Comme un musicien explorant les possibilités de son instrument, je fais jaillir une mélodie inouïe de sa gorge savoureuse, tirant inlassablement ces souffles saccadés et ces paroles murmurées à demi compréhensiblement de ces lèvres appétissantes avec mes doigts agiles. Les vêtements ont déjà été depuis longtemps oubliés et c'est ce contact peau contre peau qui nous tient en haleine et hors d'haleine. Dans cette toute première ronde, nous n'arrivons guère à franchir plus de quelques mètres avant de trébucher et tomber devant le foyer allumé, notre seule source de lumière dans la noirceur aveuglante amenée par l'absence de civilisation à des miles tout autour. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde, les derniers survivants dans cette vaste immensité oubliée de tout, consumant notre passion dans l'intimité des fenêtres embuées qui nous dérobe aux regards curieux de la nature._

_Notre matelas n'est qu'une simple fourrure posée à même le sol, notre drap n'est que le son de notre respiration haletante qui se perd sans échos sur les murs de bois de ce chalet abandonné depuis peu. Comme retournés à l'état sauvage, nous nous adonnons à cette danse ancestrale née de l'instinct qui pousse deux êtres à tenter de se rapprocher encore plus près que ce que la peau, cette maudite enveloppe, nous permet. Une sorte de valse brute, magnifique mais animale, sensuellement agressive. Il n'y a pas d'inhibitions alors que nos désirs remplacent toute rationalité, toute douceur. Il n'y a que la douleur et l'impatience, le plaisir sauvage de cette première fois entre nous deux, la libération du poids de la retenue et de la décence. Une vulgarité en elle-même dont on s'abreuve volontiers, qu'on recherche, même, peut-être. Il n'y a rien de romantique. La passion pure et le désir qui brûle en notre centre, coulant dans nos veines comme du magma, nous montant à la tête et nous faisant oublier tout. Et pourtant, à travers la torture que nous nous infligeons dans cet acte dont nous avons réprimé l'envie pendant trop longtemps, il y a ce relâchement de la tension, cette inévitable arrivée du sommet que nous anticipons malgré nous._

_Et juste au dernier moment, juste avant d'atteindre ce sommet tant convoité, le temps se fige. Ou peut-être est-ce nous qui figeons, alors que nos yeux se croisent, fenêtres ouvertes sur notre âme, sur nos sentiments présents, et il n'y a dans ses profondeurs turquoises qu'un tourbillon qui m'enivre et m'attire inexorablement plus loin dans cette passion mutuelle qui nous tuera surement un jour. Alors que nos lèvres, déjà follement familières l'une avec l'autre, se rencontrent doucement, presque chastement, le feu qui nous consume semble soudainement miséricordieux et ne nous brûle plus avec une acuité aussi cruelle. Les flammes de notre vice semblent se lover amoureusement à nos êtres, cessant de nous blesser, mais ne diminuant pas en intensité. Dans une nuée de mouvements indistincts et désordonnés, il se retrouve contre la fenêtre, ses cheveux couleur de feu formant comme une flaque de sang sur le paysage immaculé s'étendant à perte de vue de l'autre côté de la vitre épaisse, ses jambes autour de ma taille et nos corps chauds toujours insatiablement collés l'un à l'autre._

_Une sorte de halo se crée sur la surface lisse et transparente par la condensation de l'humidité provenant de notre transpiration. Nos hanches ondulent en un même mouvement continu, les seuls sons s'échappant de la barrière de nos dents étant notre respiration saccadée et des gémissements incohérents, parce que nos lèvres mouillées, douloureusement familières, n'ont pas besoin de mots. Nos mouvements sont lents, délicieusement agréables. Il n'y a aucun empressement, simplement le roulement réguliers de vagues de plaisir sur nos deux corps. Et je suis l'artiste devant son oeuvre alors que j'atteins un point encore plus profond en lui et il arche son dos tel un arc sans flèches, ses traits tendus par la sensation agréable qui l'engloutit totalement. Ma bouche quête la sienne mais elle se dérobe au dernier moment, me refusant ce baiser avec un entêtement taquin, enfantin, et je me contente de sa gorge luisant de sueur, d'où cette mélodie si douce à mes oreille s'échappe sans retenue._

_Puis soudain, alors que je m'approche de son oreille, tentant de démontrer ma frustration face à son rejet, un rire cristallin s'élève de sa poitrine haletante. Contaminé, je le suis sans résistance dans son hilarité, arrêtant pour un moment les mouvements synchronisés de nos corps pour nous étreindre tendrement, nos lèvres se rencontrant pour une réconciliation souriante, puis se soudant ensemble pour que nos langues mutines puissent jouer. Un petit cri outré lui échappe alors que j'encre mes mains sous ses fesses et le tire loin de la fenêtre et à travers les couloirs, me marrant de bon cœur en l'emmenant dans notre chambre et le laissant tomber sur le lit moelleux. Mais il me retient et je tombe sur lui avec une exclamation de surprise. Nous nous regardons un moment dans un silence léger comme une plume, nos lèvres assiégées par ce sourire qui ne semble plus vouloir nous quitter. Ses cheveux sont étalés sur les draps de satin noir, une émotion que je vois pour la première fois rayonner pétille dans ces orbes verts..._

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine alors qu'une langue taquine lui titille le lobe d'oreille. Il soupire, éloigne ses mains du clavier de son portable, et tourne ses yeux bleu clair envers l'autre occupant de la pièce, qui lui respire dans le cou depuis une bonne demie heure déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Reno? », demande-t-il, évitant d'hausser le ton par précaution, car il préférait ne pas éveiller les autres, qui dormaient dans d'autres chambres du chalet.

Un sourire cachotier étira les lèvres du rouquin, un amusement qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler brillant dans ses orbes bleu-vert. « J'ignorais que tu étais poète, boss, » répondit-il tout aussi doucement, mais d'une voix de velours. « J'ignorais que tu pouvais écrire quoi que ce soit n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'administration de la compagnie, en fait. Mais j'adore la manière dont tu racontes notre première nuit ici. »

Un léger ricanement s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'il se retourne vers son portable et continue à taper.

_...pétille dans ces orbes verts et je ne peux la nommer..._

Il fige en sentant le jeune Turk tourner sa chaise, l'amusement dans ses yeux toujours bien présent, mais accompagné d'autre chose de peut-être moins familier, mais de bien plus viscéral. La passion qui émane du regard seul le force à ravaler difficilement un grognement de désir. Ses mains se retrouvent d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de l'autre alors qu'il grimpe avec lui sur la chaise et s'assoit à cheval sur ses genoux, torse nu contre le sien, la chaleur de sa peau se communiquant à sa chaire et faisant s'envoler toute pensée cohérente par la fenêtre, n'importe laquelle. Ses lèvres trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à la peau légèrement basanée du cou de son amant, alors que celui-ci profite du fait que son esprit est occupé pour atteindre le clavier derrière le blond et terminer le texte à sa place.

_...et je ne peux la nommer, mais elle brille sans doute également dans mes yeux à mon insu alors que je lui fais l'amour en cette première nuit, qui ne sera certainement pas la dernière._

Un petit sourire entendu étire les lèvres de Reno alors que ses yeux font une pause sur l'anneau doré à son doigt et il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer à l'oreille de son patron. « Je t'aime, Rufus. »

**RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR**

**... les personnages m'ont possédée pour cette fin! J'avais pas prévu terminer avec cette phrase! Et j'avais pas non plus prévu que ce soit Reno qui termine le texte, ou qu'il tourne la chaise de Rufus et se serve de lui comme siège. Mais bon, ça donne tout de même une fin pas si mal... R&R, pplz. (et je mets pas ça dans le sens "Rufus & Reno" lol)**


End file.
